


【黎梦】碾碎水晶的那一天

by Ridermocha



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridermocha/pseuds/Ridermocha
Summary: 檀黎斗在Mighty Novel X中内设了一个小彩蛋。
Relationships: Dan Kuroto/Houjou Emu
Kudos: 19





	【黎梦】碾碎水晶的那一天

那是只发生在花家大我的游戏中，把同行玩家西马妮可也驱逐出去的、残忍得不近真实的一段画面，或者说，一段檀黎斗只想放送给花家大我的特殊剧情，但它在宝生永梦的人生中无疑是真实的。

帕拉德被分离出之后，妮可突然消失了，大我四下寻找时，对上了站在实验室里的檀黎斗扭曲起来的恶意的笑容。

没有触发选项，妮可一定不是因为game over消失的。此时檀黎斗俯下身，用缓慢的动作开始抚摸宝生永梦的脸颊。他把器材撤走了，从大我的位置看得一清二楚。Ex-aid寸缕不着，脆弱地躺在手术台上，分离出的帕拉德一言不发地立在床角，不管是对宿主还是理论上制造出自己的檀黎斗都兴致缺缺的样子。

“看好了，帕拉德。”黎斗一边继续抚摸的动作一边冲帕拉德发号施令，“这是人类生命中非常重要的事情。”

他的手指像蛇一样灵巧，由上至下，滑过Ex-aid赤裸的躯体。早先打下的麻醉药依然在作用，永梦毫无知觉，安详地闭着眼，任黎斗摆弄。贴近永梦的躯体时，黎斗露出了无法自制的得意笑容，谦和亲切的面具从那张脸上消失得一干二净。此时他已经完全不在意帕拉德怎样了，只顾着自己体会永梦的身体的触感。

檀黎斗的影子张牙舞爪地布在宝生永梦身上，像爬在大理石上的冷血动物。永梦的身体呈现出一种虚弱的苍白，那具身体需要适当的休息，最不需要的就是檀黎斗的雪上加霜。而现在永梦一动不动，浑然不知谁正在一根一根吻遍他的手指。

只是看到这些，大我就感到一阵反胃。实验室的门应该是从游戏设定上紧锁着，他怎样踢撞都无法动摇分毫。此时大吼也只会盖过檀黎斗的声音，姑且那还算是重要的情报。大我只得忍着愤怒重回到窗口观察。

就算曾经蒙骗过宝生永梦，黎斗对永梦的欲望也是真实的。黎斗的眼神是那样狂热，根本容不下其他人，包括那边真的听话安静观察的帕拉德。黎斗开始亲吻永梦，从额头，到紧合的眼睑、脸颊……与其说是亲吻，他的动作似乎更像是舔舐，像是要把永梦当作食粮吃吞入腹一样。黎斗惬意地微笑着，笑容没有为他的面容增色，反而使他显得狰狞可怖。

帕拉德坐在一边的架子上，不断摇摆着双腿，眼睛紧紧追随黎斗的动作，神情真的像孩童观摩学习一样认真而缺少感情。

吞食一样细密的吻告一段落，檀黎斗忽地扯下遮盖永梦下半身的白布，直奔主题地分开了永梦的双腿。他在房间里环视一圈，没找到什么合适的道具，便用手扳起永梦一边的大腿。像背起永梦带离宝生家时一样，他操纵这幅身体不费吹灰之力。

大我很少觉得这么反胃过。

黎斗掐弄了几下永梦的阴茎，似乎对使永梦勃起这件事没什么兴致，没一会就开始支使帕拉德为自己取来润滑液，显然，他是没打算使用保险套的。

檀黎斗本来可以更用心地润滑的，但他明显有些焦躁。在计划大获成功、从宝生永梦身体里夺来帕拉德之后，面对永梦毫无防备的躯体、紧合的双眼，他依然感到焦躁。因此他只是随便做了两下，反正永梦不可能醒来，就算醒来了也做不了什么。

永梦被困在睡眠中，张口用粘腻的腔调哼叫。黎斗扭动着手指，喜悦地听着哼叫逐渐升调，变成充满痛苦的呜咽，活动一会后，便抽出手指，换成了阴茎。只是龟头进入便让那狭窄的穴口被撑得快要破裂，永梦发出令人担忧的长长的哭叫声。到黎斗开始动作时，血沾在阴茎上，顺着抽插的动作带出来。永梦的叫声像没有尽头的噩梦，紧揪起大我的心。

帕拉德很感兴趣地捏着永梦的手掌，他发现被操弄的躯体正在颤抖，却不懂得缘由。他脑海里空白一片，只记得自己和这个人应该有很深的联系，却不记得该是什么了。

泪水沿两颊滑下，没有滑落便被帕拉德拭去了。之后帕拉德还举起沾着永梦泪水的食指，好奇地对着光观察。但后来永梦的泪流得越来越凶，帕拉德不得不用自己的衣袖给他擦拭，情不自禁生起害永梦哭个不停的黎斗的气来。

黎斗把永梦小腿架在自己的肩膀上，每一下都进得很深。他根本不知道也不在乎永梦的感受，只是在充分利用温暖的甬道释放欲望，同时满足自己的报复心。他知道帕拉德有所不满，但这是最合适的对待永梦的方式。

在大我的位置是听不到肉体拍打声和咕咕的水声的，只能听到帕拉德提高了的不悦的声音，以及永梦痛苦的哭叫，但帕拉德似乎也不打算制止黎斗。

黎斗终于肯抽出阴茎时，精液混着血一起蔓出甬道，永梦气若游丝地抽着气，眼皮抖动，却仍然无法苏醒。黎斗伸手指沾了一下穴口的混合物，扫了一眼，随手抹在刚才撩到一边的白布上。他的清理动作粗暴，大概只是为了掩饰事实，而非出于对永梦的珍爱。

“你以后会怎样回忆今天呢……”黎斗又在永梦额头落下一吻，沉醉地看着被自己侵犯过的肮脏水晶，“宝生永梦。”

“M……”帕拉德若有所思地叫着，双手合握着永梦的手，轻轻滑着永梦的手指。但不久他又被黎斗拨开，观看黎斗为永梦重新穿上衣服。永梦像个精巧而没有生气的玩偶，被黎斗精心打扮回原样，好像在这实验室的一切都从未发生过一样。


End file.
